Still Worth Fighting for a Broken World
by kokugatsu
Summary: ONI incident report Epsilon Eridani system, Reach, August 30, 2552. The Paris-class heavy frigate "Phoenix rising" took severe damage and fled Reach. The ship dropped from slipspace in a unexplored system. A small object was detected originally thought to be a covenant fighter. But what they found could change the tide of the war. A Woman surrounded by rose petals? AU!
1. A Falling World

This is a halo AU.

I'm fucking with the cannon.

For example there is no halo rings more explanation on that at the bottom.

This starts toward the end of the Reach campaign, and that's where it diverges from the Halo Canon. Things like Noble Team surviving.

Six is a chick. I'm also greatly increasing the amount of time between Reach falling, and when the covenant attacks Earth.

Chapter 1.

A falling world.

Epsilon Eridani system, in the heaven's over Reach, August 29, 2552. Bridge of the UNSC Paris-class heavy frigate RCS Phoenix rising.

"Everything's on fire especially on decks 5 through 8, Mac gun is offline. Sir we can't take another hit like that."

A young man sat in the captain's chair of the ship. Only 26 but the years he had been fighting the covenant showed on his face, his once gentle blue eyes dulled by the fires of war, small scars from shrapnel could be seen on his skin, and The echoes of his friends screams played in his mind.

The only thing that made it all seem worth it to him, was protecting his wife and children.

Something he would do no matter the cost.

"Damn it damn them all to hell get me fleet Com Now."

The damaged screen flickered to life, and the bridge of another ship came into view standing there issuing orders was Admiral Roland Freemont.

"Sir this is Captain Alexander of the RCS Phoenix Rising. We have suffer severe damage most of our offensive weapons are inoperable. I'm requesting permission to do something crazy and jump out of system."

"What are you planning kid."

"There's a few very important people still down on the Reach, including Dr. Catherine Halsey and Noble Team. their at Castle Base. We should be able to get them out but we'll have to do a in atmosphere slipspace."

"All right I'm giving you the green light get as many out of there as you can Good luck Kid."

"Just in case one of us doesn't make it. It's been an honor sir ad victoriam."

"Ad victoriam"

The screen go's dark as a plasma bolt strikes the Ship.

"Hit was Non-damaging."

"Helmsman get us to castle base as fast as possible."

A young woman stood proudly at the helm of the massive ship "AYE AYE SIR. Everyone better sit there ass down and buckle up this is going to be a bumpy Ride. Hahaha."

She brings the engines to full burn aiming down and bringing the ship around to her Target luckly castle base wasn't to far. On there way down they crashed into a few small covenant ships.

"Get me Noble team."

down at Castle Base_

"This is Noble one go ahead."

"Noble is Dr Halsey with you."

"Yes sir along with the rest of Noble team."

"Noble I want you to get Dr Halsey and as many others as you can gather and get to the cliffside Port. where evacuating you and as many people as we can get off Reach before the covenant glass it."

"Understood sir will be there by the time you get there Carter out."

Shutting off the radio, Carter stands up and look towards he scientist and Marines gather nearby. "We're leaving now"

Jorge notice that quite a few of the scientist complaining about their projects.

"You heard him get moving grab as much as you can carry."

Carter walked over to six and put one of his hands on her shoulder.

"six you're the fastest of us here. I need you to get up to the control center and start the self-destruct for this base." he hands her and up-link device. "this will let Dot connect to the base she'll destroy it as we're leaving."

Six nods her head and takes off heading for the control room. lucky only a few Grunts and jackal had made it inside. She didn't have time to kill them, so she was just going to have to run past them and hope she didn't get hit.

Back with the rest of Noble_

they had made it to the dock that's when all hell broke loose. Grunts and jackals started pouring in from every direction. Even with everything they had they were starting to become overwhelm.

"This is Noble one to Phoenix rising we are becoming overwhelmed how much longer till you get here."

"We're knocking on your front door as we speak." A Paris-class heavy frigate flew over the castle and came to stop it's cargo bay doors opening as it lowered to line up with the landing pad. The ships 40mm Auto cannons spun up and began mowing down hostile forces.

There standing on the ramp as it touchdown was Sergeant Avery Johnson "well what you waiting for an invitation. Civilians first corpsman second Spartan's last. let's move people, we ain't got all day."

Back with six_

Currently running for her life.

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT"

As it turned out she didn't need to start the self-destruct timer. The bases reactor had been sabotaged by grunts.

"WARNING REACTOR CRITICAL DETONATION IN THE DRIVE CORE WILL OCCUR IN T MINUS 25 SECONDS."

So she ran hoping to make it to the dock before the ship left.

"WARNING REACTOR CRITICAL DETONATION WILL OCCUR IN T MINUS 15 SECONDS."

She manage to get through the doors to the dock to see the ship starting to leave. "fuck me I'm going to have to jump."

"WARNING REACTOR CRITICAL DETONATION WILL OCCUR IN T MINUS 10."

She started sprinting hoping that there was still a little bit of fuel left in her jet pack.

"9."

The ship wasn't too far away 30 feet that's how much she guess she would have to jump. "I can make that."

"8."

She near the end of the dock and with one solid push off jumped into the air.

"7."

At the peak of her height she fired the jetpack boosting her just a little bit more.

"6."

She reached her arm out hoping to grab the edge she was a not moving fast enough. she wasn't going to make it.

"5"

Just about as her arm past the edge of the ramp and she closed her eyes hoping for painless death. when her momentum was stopped, someone had caught her. She looked up to see the smiling face of sergeant Johnson.

"When I said Spartans last, I didn't mean wait till the last damn second."

"4."

Johnson grunted and pulled the Spartan 3 aboard. They hurried inside as the ramp closed.

on the bridge of the PR_

"Ash you better get us out of here and soon or we'll all be fried chicken."

"3."

Four Seven Niner grinned and then grab the com "Hey, everyone hold on back there. Things are gonna get a little umm..."

"Bumpy?"

"I was going to say explodey but that works too."

"2."

"Random coordinates locked, opening slipspace, engines to red line."

"1."

""!BOOM!""

As a slipspace portal opens, the ship's engines flared to maximum, as castle base erupted in a nuclear explosion.

The ship passes through the portal. as the gate is closing. Just as the blast engulfs the area in flames.

A cheer went around the ship. They had made it. They had made it off reach alive. The cheer died and became teardrops as they thought about those who didn't make it with them, and those who wouldn't make it.

End of chapter 1_

More story notes. As you can see I'm fucking with Cannon quite hard. In this world there is no Halo rings the covenant believe that if humanity is annihilated their gods will show them the way of the great path.

Characters who should be dead or in other places obviously they're not dead not in those places mostly because Sergeant Avery Johnson is one of my favorite characters he says the best things in the best way possible for example

-Dear Humanity; we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth. And we most definitely regret that the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet!-

He is the best so I had to have him in the story.

Author's notes. sadly I haven't had any inspiration for Grimm Knights lately. so that isn't going anywhere fast, I mean I won't stop work on it but I wouldn't expect an update very often on it.

But this story I have some inspiration for this story, I love Halo, I greatly enjoy RWBY,

And I have plenty of things to go with here.

And once again I am an amateur writer. I will admit these aren't written as good as they could be. I'm doing this to get better at writing.

So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

See you next time.

-Sincerely Kokugatsu-


	2. A Lost Girl

A quick author's note.

I'm happy to have 6 followers and 5 favorites. (at the time of writing this.) with just the first chapter. :)

That's it for now.

Chapter 2. A Lost Girl.

UNSC RCS Phoenix Rising.

Location: Slipspace.

Date: September 19th 2552.

Location: Command cryo.

The clock on the captain's cryo pod began to countdown from ten seconds, the frost began to thaw on the glass revealing the man inside. When the clock reached zero the pod cracked open and the figure inside awoke, and dropped to the floor of the cryo Bay and started coughing up the Bronchial Surfactant.

"Alice I think I'm going to have to agree with Jacob Keyes. no matter how the formula is changed, it always tasted like lime-flavored mucus."

The nearby Halo tank came to life an a young woman appeared. Her avatar glowed a deep crimson, her short black hair swayed in a non-existent breeze, her eyes a soft silvery black. She was tall with smooth curves.

She was the first and only H.I.H. (hyper intelligent human.) A person who was bonded with an AI so they could survive.

But none of that mattered to Alexander he loved her for who she is not what she is.

"There's a few times I'm glad I can no longer taste stuff, that is one of them." She said in a soft voice.

"How long was I out for." He says standing back up.

"Approximately 17 day's"

Alexander walk over to his storage unit and started getting dressed.

"Give me a run down of the ship."

When she didn't reply he looked over at her. She had a look as if to say. is that anyway to ask your wife a question. Realizing his mistake he corrected himself.

"Would you please give me a run down of the ship and crew."

Her face softened in to a smile. "That's better. We're currently over capacity this ship was designed to be crew by just 500 people, we're currently at 624. we've only got about 3 weeks of food left."

"And the ship?"

"Not great for starters were running the auxiliary reactor, do to the fact that the primary reactor is out of service permanently. We'll have to get it replaced at some point soon."

"Well shit"

"That's just the surface. The covenant got a lucky shot, and it went down the barrel of the Mac. The magnetic coils are going to have to be replaced now. Two of the six long swords are damaged beyond repair. We lost a longsword entirely including it's pilot. We only have two Archerpods left. And we're down to 38% on point defense."

"Any good news."

"Well Hall integrity has only dropped to 83%."

"Great, how long till we drop from slipspace."

"43 minutes."

"Guess I should get up to the bridge then."

_On the bridge of the PR_

As the door to the bridge open. The two Marines guarding it shouted. "Captain on Deck" everyone stood to attention as Alexander walk in and said. " Back to your stations."

"Alice how long till we return to normal space." He said as he went to sit in the Captain's chair.

"30 minutes till we return to normal space."

"Everyone I want you to give me a run down of your stations."

Alice tuned it all out and focused on slipspace around her. Unlike her husband she didn't need to hear about the stations. she could talk directly to Phoenix. The ship wasn't the best conversationalist, but Alice heard her nonetheless.

After sometime she was notified that the ship would drop in one minute from slipspace, By the ship's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine.

"One minute till we drop from slipspace captain"

Alexander keys the intercom. "Everyone listen up this is a final reminder that in one minute, we will be transitioning from slipspace into normal space. Brace for transfer from slipspace to normal space. That is all."

"Normal space in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." As the ship drop out of slipspace her reverse thrusters came to life and she began to slow.

"That is still one of my favorite things in life. Status report."

"Sir we have successfully return normal space we have landed in a known but unexplored system. Ship hall integrity holding stable at 83%."

Alice was sifting through the information that was coming in. When something caught her eye an object floating nearby, at first she thought it might be a covenant banshee. But a second Scan revealed it to be an organic in nature.

What she found extremely strange is the fact that most organic matter can't survive in space, do the extremely negative temperature causing the water in the cells to freeze. there is a lot of funny YouTube videos of people throwing things like wood into space just watch it explode.

She decided that Alex needed to see it. "Captain there's something I think you should she." She had moved one of the external cameras, and brought the object up on screen.

There floating in space is what look to be a white Comet. it tail was made out white flakes that seem to be breaking off.

Now normally that would be too big of a deal. But it was what the scanners revealed of the object.

It was an organic in nature and was alive it was also giving off heat, and had a independent magnetic field.

"Alice what the hell are we were looking at."

"I'll be honest I have no clue."

"Helpful." The ship's engineer said sarcastically.

It was at that moment the doctor Halsey. "We should bring it aboard."

Alexander stood up and saluted her. "Dr. Halsey what are you doing here?"

"Alice informed me."

"With all due respect ma'am I don't know what that is for all I know it's something the covenant made and I will not risk..."

"If it was made by the covenant that's all the more reason to bring it aboard. Besides I once found something very special floating in space." She said with a pointed glare at Alex.

Alexander sighing in defeat. "Understood, someone figure out how to get that thing board."

The engineer tilted his head. "Hmm sir I think it would fit though one of the airlocks."

"I guess that'll work."

_Later at the starboard secondary airlock_

Sergeant Johnson began walking back and forth in front of his Marines.

"All right Marines, the Eggheads have found something that tickles their fancy. We're here to make sure that whatever it is doesn't try to kill them. Ooh Rah."

The Marines reply with.

"Ooh Rah!"

Inside the airlock Alexander stud in an ODST Vacuum suit.

"Are you ready six."

"Yes sir."

"All right I'm going to go over it one last time. The outer airlock door will open, you'll go on a short space flight with this cable and net. You will attach said cable and net to the objective, and then will pull you and the objective back."

"I'm good let's do this." She drop down into a lunch position.

Alexander Lock his magboots.

"Doors opening." As the doors open, the air started leaving the room. When the doors finished opening six unlock her magboots and was sent flying towards the object. using her suits maneuvering thrusters to slow herself down.

When she reached the object she noticed something strange about the white it flakes, they look like flower petals. putting the thought to the back of her mind she had a mission to do, she would ask the Eggheads about it later.

Once she had everything locked in place. She signaled for them to pull her and the object in.

As six and the object floated in the airlock, the outer door shut and the room filled with air.

It was at this moment that the petals start to fall and disintegrate. Revealing an object that look to be human in construction. Similar in shape of size of a cryopod but it was ravaged by time. Panel on the side lit up and begin to count down from ten.

"Do you think it's a bomb sir."

"If it is there's no way we're getting out of the airlock In Time."

The clock hits zero and the front wall disintegrated revealing a young short woman, With grayish black hair and faded red highlights.

Alexander tilts his head. "What in hell..."

"Sir are those wolf ears on her head." Six also tilted her head.

Alexander walked closer to the woman and realize she was badly malnourished but alive. "Get Dr. Halsey in here immediately!"

"Yes sir"

Six opens the inner airlock and let's dr. Halsey in.

Dr. halsey tilted her head. "Are those wolf ears on her head?"

"Yes but she looks badly malnourished."

Wolf ear things would have to wait for later, he was right she needed medical attention.

"We need to get her to a medical pod."

Alexander slowly lifted the unconscious woman, and began to carry her to the medbay.

Six felt the need to point out something out " oh my God she has a tail. That's it I'm done, I'm going to sleep and ignoring all the bullshit I've seen today." With that she walked of leaving Alex and Halsey.

"Magic that's what I'm going on with this one. I mean the rose petals how else is that possible"

"That's not scientific Alexander."

"All right then how do you explain the wolf ears and tail?"

"I don't know yet set her down in that pod there."

Alexander noticed something shining on her neck. he reached down and lifted it up, it was a paired of dog tags. one was damaged and faded, but the other said Summer Rose.

"Her name is Summer Rose."

"How do you know."

"She's wearing pair of old Earth dog tags. one of them has her name on it."

"How strange. Who are you Summer Rose and where did you come from.

End of chapter 3

Author's notes.

Please tell me what he thought in the comment section.

I'm looking for a beta reader for this story.

I have one for Crimson wolves of zootopia who is also its editor.

But I want their attention solely focused on it.

I'm going to be doing all the editing for this story. but I need someone that can point out if there's any big mistakes that I missed.

Also I have a concept for another story, it involves space engineers.

I love that game wish I had people playing it with. ;)pm me lol.

Anyways that's all for now, hope you enjoy. next chapter should be out in a week or so hopefully.

-sincerely Kokugatsu-


	3. A New World

Quick authors note.

So this chapter was actually quite a bit easier to write than I thought was going to be. so technically this is a week early lol.

Still looking for a beta reader.

Also In response to a review posted by a guest.

I've read a majority of the Halo books and I'm pretty sure. Sergeant Avery Johnson could hold a Spartan 3 for a few seconds. For a full explanation This is continued in the author's notes at the bottom.

That's it for now

Chapter 3 A New World

Location: Remanent

Date: 2547

Location: forever fall Forest.

Summer stood bloodied and beaten. "You won't get away with this Ozpin."

With his opponent on death's door. He decided to gloat.

"But that's where you're wrong Summer. I've already gotten away with it, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

As he went in for the killing blow.

A red portal appeared behind summer. From the it two arms spring forth and pulled her into it. The portal snap shut, leaving Ozpin alone in the forever fall Forest.

_Elsewhere_

"Raven [cough] thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it my love." Raven said with an affectionate smile.

A black portal opened beneath them, And they both fell in.

They arrived in a large empty room with no windows and one door. Summer had began to lose focus due to blood loss.

She would only remember parts and pieces of what happened next.

In fear Raven shout it out. "Who are you and why did bring us here what do you want from us?"

Salem form from a cloud of dust. "To save you from him, and to save myself."

Summer went limp in Raven's arms. She had to do something or summer would die. Pushing aside her fear of the strange woman. "Can you save her?"

"No, but there might be someone out there how can."

"Out where?"

"We'll have time to discuss that later. Follow me child."

Salem guided them through the massive structure, which creek and moan as if pressure was bearing down on it.

As they walked into a long corridor, Salem stop and walked over to a small pod. "Put her in here child."

As Raven laid summer down, she awoke for a few minutes.

"Good you haven't given up yet. My name is Salem, I'm sure you've heard of me."

With a fearful look in her eye, summer nodded as best she could.

"Now don't try to talk just listen. As you saw Ozpin is not a good man he's not even human. So a fair amount of the stories you've heard of me are not true."

Summers fear faded just a little.

"Now I would have been able to save your life with this ship. But she's to badly damaged and most of her power is being used to keep humanity alive."

Salem seeing that Summer is starting to lose consciousness desides to hurry it up.

"I wish I could explain more about of all this to you. But we don't have the time. it will be a long time before we see you, but for you it'll will be in a matter of days before you see us. I'm sorry you won't be here to to raise your daughters, but if you don't do this there's no chance of them surviving. I'm going to give you something, get it to them, they find you."

She she pulls out a necklace with a hard drive on it and puts it around summer neck.

Raven walks up to Summer and hugs her. " I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, I'm so sorry." And With tears in her eyes. "I make sure they don't die."

Raven backs away and the pod door closes. The temperature inside plummets, and ice begins to form on the glass. And as Summer falls asleep the pod lunches in to slipspace.

_present day_

Location: forward medbay of the Phoenix Rising

Date: October the 9th.

Dr. Halsey was running test on some of the blood drawn from Summer. Hoping to figure out how she survived and what was up with the wolf traits. Two things that truly baffled doctor Halsey.

When she heard a loud gasp and a bang. she looked towards the source of the noise, to see her patient had awoken, and bang her head on the glass above.

She got up and went to the medpod.

Summer who was pissed and confused, started demanding answers. "Who are, what are you doing to me, let me out, I won't be no humans experiment."

"Well to answer your questions. my name is Doctor Catherine Halsey. What I'm doing is healing in your broken bones and when we found you, you were severely malnourished, so I've taking care of that as well. And then no I won't let you out, I have to make sure your vitals are stabilized. Oh and I'm not experimenting on you, studying you a little bit maybe, but not experimenting."

I'm sorry but I don't have time for this. I have to get to my daughters.

_Meanwhile on the bridge_

The Chief navigator stood up and turn towards his Captain.

"Sir we are on final approach. Estimated time till dock at Liberty space station is one hour."

"Hey Alex"

"Yes Alice"

"We've got a small problem, are guest is awake and is running around the ship. I've locked all the bulkheads aft of the madbay."

"I go take care of it just keep the ship on course. You have com."

"Yes sir I have the com."

With that Alexander headed for the last place she was seen.

_Forward observation deck_ (under the mac gun)

she figured, she must have been underground, because she hadn't seen a window so she's got to go up to get out.

She came into large room with only one entrance. As she went to turn around and go find another way out. The door open And a man in a captain's uniform walked in.

He's someone of high rank, so he must know a way out.

"Don't even think about it. You won't win hand hand combat with me, And even if you did my crew has orders to shoot, through me if they have to."

"I have to get out of this place. I have to get back to them."

"Where do you think you are."

"I'm guessing from the reinforced walls and the fact that there's no windows. I'm in some kind of underground base."

"Would you believe me if I told you you're on a warship floating In space." He said with a slight smirk.

"No that's ridiculous and impossible dust doesn't work in space."

"You still think you're on your homeworld."

"What other world is there." she said looking at him like he's mentally retarded.

Seeing the look of disbelief on her face he decided he would just prove it. we should be over it now.

He thought to himself.

"Alice please open the observation deck blast doors."

Two massive blast doors open one in front of them in one below them. The sight before them took her breath away. Beneath her was a world that look nothing like remanent. It was green and blue like remanent but the land look nothing a like it, it was a different world. A world new to her.

That broke her she drop to the floor crying.

Alexander kneeled beside her.

"I'll make you a deal. There's obviously more of your species and you brought with you technology we haven't seen before. The pod you arrived in, the advance technology has truly baffled my wife. And I have a feeling there's more to it."

"So here's the deal you help me and apologize to dr. Halsey. And I'll find a way to get you home. Does that sound fair to you."

Realizing that she doesn't really have a choice if she wants to see her family again.

"Deal, no take backs."

"Hahaha I think is this the beginning of a wonderful friendship. My name is Alexander."

"Mine is Summer Rose."

"Welcome aboard the UNSC RCS Phoenix Rising Summer Rose and welcome to Earth.

**author's notes.**

I'm going to clear up a few things here.

I've read a majority of the Halo books and I'm pretty sure. Sergeant Avery Johnson could hold a Spartan 3 for a few seconds.

Johnson is not a normal human, being that he did receive some enhancements during the ORION Project.

Six is also a Spartan 3 meaning her armor is significantly lighter than a Spartan 2.

He was only able to hold six for a short period Of time.

To answer another review.

Spartans are like current day tanks they can do a hell of a lot damage by their selves. But they don't have the numbers. And eventually they get over run. Buy if they've got infantryman they can't be overrun.

A different analogy in case the first one didn't work.

Sniper rifles are extremely powerful and can kill something with one hit. But they suck at crowd control.

magic bullet is great and everything but what if you miss.

Please tell me what you think in the reviews.

That's it for now see you next chapter.

-Sincerely Kokugatsu-


	4. A Startling Discovery

Quick authors note.

I'm still looking for someone to beta read this, and maybe help with some of the writing and or pot ideas.

That's all for now.

Chapter 4. A startling discovery.

Location: awaiting clearance to dock at liberty space station, in Orbit over Earth.

Date: October the 9th 2552.

Location: Forward observation deck.

Alexander stood up and pulled Summer to her feet.

"Come, let's go get you something to eat."

Summer a little bit confused asked. "Shouldn't I go apologize to dr. Halsey first?"

"No, it'd probably be best to give her some time to cool off."

Summer was about to argue that she should apologize to dr. Halsey first. But the hungry she had been feeling since she awoke won out.

"Ok."

"Good, now let's go before all the food is gone." They began walking towards the mess hall. "We always celebrate safe returns home with pizza." He was going to continue on, but Summer interrupted him.

"What's Pizza?"

That caused Alexander to come to a grinding halt. He spun around and grabbed her shoulders.

"How do you not know what Pizza is." A single tear drop could be seen rolling down his cheek. "I must fix that at once."

He began dragging summer towards the mess hall.

_later_

"This is so good." Summer said as she grabbed another slice off the plate.

"We are lucky to have a chef that can make more than just rations."

He took another sip of his sweet tea. (American sweet iced tea).

"A lot of people that you'll meet on this ship have a story to tell. Like our chef over there. I found the kid making good food out of rations on a mining ship. How he got here is a long story. You See the pilot over there." He nods his head to the left.

Summer look to her right to see a lone female pilot sitting in a booth eating ice cream. "Yes I see her."

"Today is the day she lost her husband. He died defending a colony ship from the insurrectionist. A single fighter against twelve. He took them all out but he later died to wounds sustained in battle."

He then pointed to the chow line.

"That Marine over there, with The shiny new armor. He's only 6 months out of the academy. Reach was his first combat deployment. If our enemy hadn't found Reach, he'd probably would have never seen combat."

"Why's that."

"Put simply his dad is rich. Though I think he'll still end up making a good soldier."

Summer thought about it and then asked. "Do you have a story."

A brief grimish flashed across his face, as old memories were brought to the surface.

"Yes, but we're not close enough for me to tell you. Give me time and I might."

"What I'm about to tell you next, is a summarized version of humanities recent history. So please pay attention."

"I am."

"Ok." He says pulling out a tacpad.

"I'll start with the insurrectionist, and work our way to the covenant, and how we found you."

"The year was 2494 The Insurrection was a undeclared civil war fought between Earth's primary military, scientific, and exploratory agency, the United Nations Space Command and various loosely organized groups of rebels, collectively known as the Insurrectionists..."

Two hours went by as Alexander explained, what had led up to the point they're at now.

"... And we found you just floating out there surrounded by rose petals."

"Twenty-two billion people Dead."

"Men, Women, children, the covenant doesn't care. apparently humanity is an affront to their God's. We've tried talking to them but it's no use."

A startling realization came to Summer. "If they ever found remanent, everyone would be slaughtered."

"You're right without the ability for spaceflight, The covenant would just glass the world from orbit."

"How did you know my people don't have spaceflight capability?"

"I just had enough pieces of the puzzle to see the picture, and you just confirmed it." he said with slight smirk.

"Hmm, ok so what's next."

"Well we've given doctor Halsey time to cool off, so that's next.

_forward medbay_

Dr. Halsey stood looking down at Summer with a scowl on her face.

Alexander had left in fear of getting caught in the crossfire.

Summer with her ears laid back and poking the tips of her fingers together. "Sorry."

"Hmm, if you wanted to make it up to me you'll let me run a few non-invasive test, and tell me as much about your species as possible."

Alice appeared on a nearby Halo tank. "If you wouldn't mind. I would like her to start from the beginning. The more we know about what we are getting into the better."

"Hmm, how much time do we have before we're approved for docking with liberty."

"Liberty is full, we've been rerouted too a shipyard down on Earth, where they'll begin repairs. Will begin descent in about two hours."

"Well then we have plenty of time, Alice start recording."

Being reminded of old times, a smile graced her face as she said. "Now recording the date is October the 9th 2552. I'm recording the interaction between doctor Halsey and patient Summer Rose."

"Summer please begin at the beginning. An overall history of your world would be nice."

"I guess I'll start from what we believe is beginning. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void..."

Insert about 1 1/2 hours of summer simplifying remanent's history.

"... The last thing I remember was Raven hugging me, then the pod I was in getting sent through a black portal. then waking up here."

"Hmm" doctor Halsey lean back in her chair. "I would say I don't believe you but you've got fucking wolf ears and a tail. I mean I'm the top genetic engineer in the UNSC, and I still don't understand it."

I thought came to Alice as she sat there. "Do you still have the item she gave to you?"

Summer grabbed the Dogtags from her neck. "Yes"

Dr. Halsey Took the dog tags off Summers neck. "This one seems off." She placed the Dogtag on a nearby scanner. "Alice would you please scan it?"

"Certainly ma'am."

What appear to be dark Crimson flames rose around Alice. On the flames you could see her data streams. After a while the flames Begin to die down. "It's a data Crystal, I've called Alexander he'll be here soon."

_moments later_

Alexander walked into the room slightly out of breath. "Alright what was so urgent, that you need me to run all the way down here for."

Alice turn to face him. "Four things darling. One, this dog tag is a data Crystal. Two, it has a message for us. Three, I have the coordinates on where summer came from. And finally we just got a huge upgrade in slipspace technology."

"I guess we should listen to the message first."

Alice miniaturized herself and step to the side. A small screen appeared on the Halo tank, and began playing a pre-recorded message.

Salem appeared on the screen.

"There's not much space left on this so I'll be brief. Start with, my name is Salam. I'm sorry Summer had there been a different way I would have took it but I'm running out of time. When we meet in person again I'll explain who I am and what I am."

"On this storage Crystal is the schematics and data for an advance Slipspace drive, and coordinates to this world. There's far more technology on this ship. Technology that could help you win you're war. But you'll have to help me and those I swore to protect."

"I'm out of time so good luck Summer." the recording ends there.

Alice closed the screen and return to normal size. "Alex with this project S.O. could become a reality."

"We'll have to change a lot of it but you're right."

With an inquisitive look on her face Doctor Halsey ask. "What are you planning Alexander."

"Let's just saying that there's a group of people, and I'm tired of them breathing down my neck."

"Summer I'll work on arranging you some quarters to sleep in, but in the meantime you'll just have to sleep here."

"eh, I've slept in worst places."

"Let's go Alice we've got a lot of work to do."

"That we do, I'll meet you there."

Alexander turned in walked out of the room.

After summer had went to sleep in the medpod Alice left, and joined Alexander. They begin work on rewriting project S.O.

The end of chapter 4.

Authors note.

This one was a lot harder to write than the last one.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews.

Yay Alice got more lines in this chapter. I've got a chapter coming up here soon that'll give Alice's character more depth.

Again, I'm still looking for someone to beta read this story,

And maybe help with some of the writing.

Anyway that's it for now, see you next time.

-Sincerely Kokugatsu-


	5. A Plan Set In Motion

For those of you who are wondering what S.O. stands for. it's never going to be said in the story, it's an inside joke.

Also I'm still looking for a beta reader.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and any original designs I come up with. Those duckers are trademark dammit.

Lol autocorrect I'm leaving that in.

Chapter 5. A Plan Set In Motion.

Location: UNSC RCS Phoenix Rising in route to Huntington ingalls planet base dry dock. AL.

Date: October the 9th 2552.

Location: Captain's quarters.

Alexander set down the tacpad he had been writing on, and lad down on his bed. "Do you think it will work Alice?"

Her holographic body appeared next to him on the bed. "Yes but only if you let me do the talking." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm not that bad at negotiating."

"Yes you are, remember New Haven."

"That guy was an asshole."

"Yes and there's going to be more at this conference."

Sighing in defeat. "Fine you do the talking."

"Great now get some rest, we have a lot of work cutout for us."

"See you in the morning my love."

"Goodnight."

_The next day_

As Alexander awoke he mumbled to Alice. "Is it time."

She appeared at the end of his bed, and with a smile on her face "Actually you're running late."

He shot up in an instant. "What why didn't you wake me up." He looked towards Alice to see a big shit eating grin on her face. "I'm not late am I?"

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"Some days Alice, some days."

"Anyways you need to get up there's a lot to do."

"Coffee first." He Look around. "Have you seen my pants?"

"Laundry basket and no you're not wearing them, you'll put on your dress blues."

"Fine but it makes me uncomfortable."

"Their dress blues there not supposed to be comfortable."

He started getting dressed. "Alice please give me a status update on the ship."

"Certainly, repair work as already begun, we offload the excess personnel from castle base. oh and we only have 24 ration bars left so I gave the chef and some Marines a ship debit card to go buy more food."

"Please tell me you sent someone responsible with them."

"Sent Summer."

"You did WHAT!"

"Not really" Alice once again laughing at him. "One of the Marines is carrying a haloprojector she's still in the medbay."

"Alice my love, could you please wait till after I've had my coffee the screw with my head."

"But that wouldn't be as much fun now would it. besides it's the only kind of screwing I can do to you now."

He sighs heavily has he finished straightening his hair. "So why did you send summer with them."

"Because she needs a short break from all this. I mean we're used to stuff like this happening, she's not."

"Alright I'll trust you on this. How long till the strategy meeting."

"It starts at two pm, it's eight now."

"So we have plenty of time to get there. it's in New York right?"

"Yep it's being held on Liberty Island."

"Tell Ash to have a transport ready at twelve."

"She's been informed."

"Good now we get to work."

"The plan is in motion. Everyone we need there is going to be there."

"Can you go fill Summer in on the plan. I've got a few calls to make."

With a smile, love and an over dramatic bow, she said to him. "Of course my captain." With that she disappear in flash of holographic fire.

"Now where's my coffee cup."

_Hangar Bay 12:00pm_

The hangar Bay was teaming with life. Repair crews from Huntington ingalls dry dock had arrived early this morning, and had began work repairing the holes and replacing damaged systems.

The hangar Bay was open so there was a nice Cool breeze blowing. One of the doors to the hangar opened, And out stepped Alexander and Summer. Summer was wearing a her cloak to hide her traits. After all he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

The Young Marine from the cafeteria noticed the ship's Captain come on Deck. He snapped to attention and yelled out to the rest of the deck "Captain on Deck!" And with that everyone who could snapped to attention.

Alexander snap a crisp salute back. "Back to work, I want this ship combat ready by the end of the month." He walked over to the Marine. "At attention Lance Corporal Wolford."

"Sir yes sir"

"Do you want to fight Marine or stay at the back of the line?"

"Sir?" The Marine responded inquisitively.

"I know who your father is. so answer the question Marine."

With a sudden look of understanding. "Sir I want to fight Sir."

Seeing a true determination in the Marine's eyes. "Then welcome to the Crew of the Phoenix Rising. Go see Gunnery Sargent Fangmeyer, she's over seeing repairs to the ODST bay and is awaiting your arrival."

"Sir yes sir"

And as the Marines walking away Alexander calls over to him "oh and whatever you do don't call her sir."

They continued walking over to where 469ner was leaned up against a luxury transport.

"Where did you get that from." He said accusingly.

"Just because a group on a back World stealing and ships. doesn't mean I just stole this." She turned her head and eyes away from him, And mumbled under her breath. "I just borrowed it."

"just make sure it gets back to whoever you borrowed it from in good condition."

"Can do sir."

They board the ship Ash goes ahead to the cockpit and starts the engines. Alexander and Summer take seats. "This will take an hour or two so just sit back and enjoy the view."

The end of chapter 5.

Author's notes.

I don't really have all that much this time.

But I do want to remind everyone how strong an unaltered human is. people have lifted cars off of children before and not small ones.

I mean I myself have had to keep an object. (our family tractor) from rolling down the side of a hill, and it weighs a good 3 tons. their was probably a good 700 lb of that bearing down on me.

So yes a (((slightly enhance))) Sergeant Avery Johnson could hold a one and a half ton Spartan 3. maybe only for a few seconds but that's all he needed.

That's all for now, see you next time. please leave a review and follow the story.

-Sincerely Kokugatsu-


	6. A Point of No Return

Author's note.

It's been pointed out to me that people have headcanons about things. Just remember that if the multi-dimensional theory exist it means.

Anyone's headcanon can coexist with anyone else's headcanon.

I'll be honest I'm not really happy with how this one turned out. I been sick and that's why it took so long to write this. But now that we're past this I can start writing some more fun parts.

Also I'm excited for the movie Midway. I'm a huge World war II history buff. I love it so many stories. A little bit of Alexander's character takes from general Patton.

-We will use their guts to grease the treads of our tanks.-

That line in particular sticks out to me.

Disclaimer lol.

So without further ado.

Chapter 6. A point of no return.

Location: Earth

Date: is October 10th 2552

Location: subsonic transport in route to liberty island.

Chapter 6. A point of no return.

Alexander was never really one for luxury. He preferred the rough rumble of a military aircraft any day. Summer seem to enjoy it though.

He thought to himself. This'll be a point of no return. Either it will go really well or really bad. Either way I still have to protect those I made a promise to, my wife, my daughters, my crew, they come first.

His train of thought was interrupted as Summer, began asking questions.

"What's with that City it looks abandoned."

Off to the port side of the shuttle, was a large city covered in green with crumbling buildings.

"That's because it is abandoned. it's a relic of the past that humanity has tried to forget. It once stood as the capital of the strongest Nation of this world."

It was a nation built around a core principle of individual freedom. Alice can tell you the whole story, But long story short. The government forgot that principle. They were consumed by power, and in the end it collapsed. There were those though that still hold on to that core belief that everyone deserves freedom. They went on to found the United Nations space command."

He turned and look off toward the horizon.

"Though I fear the UNSC is going down the same road. ONI needs to be stop. This conference will tell me if I'm too late or if we still have time."

"And if you're too late?"

That drew his attention back to her. "Then I'll save everyone I can, and Don't worry I've got contingency plans in place."

This is your pilot speaking, we are now beginning our descent to liberty island.

Seeing as they had a little time Alexander wanted to make sure that summer knew her part.

"Do you remember your part of the plan."

"Yes, I'm to keep my cloak on and stay behind you till you call me forward."

"Great hopefully everything goes according to plan."

_Conference room underneath the statue of liberty_

Alexander walked up to the two men, guarding the door to the conference room.

"Sorry sir can't let you in. High com only."

"I have important information that must make it to admiral Hood immediately."

"Well then you'll just have to wait till after the meeting."

Dropping his head he said quietly. "I don't have time for this bullshit. Alice get the doors."

_inside the conference room_

The sound of a gunshot brought everyone who was sitting at the round table's attention to the door.

The doors open and they could hear a marine shout. "Sir you can't go in there."

"Like hell I can't." With that said Marine came flying through the door backwards.

As Alexander walk in to the room admiral Hood stood up and yelled. "What in Sam hell is going on you better explain yourself or I'll have your bars."

Straightening his hat Alexander stood to attention. Blood running down his left arm from the bullet wound in his shoulder. "Sorry for interruption sir, but I have information that you'll want to see."

"What could be so important that you have to break into a high com meeting."

"Just watch and you'll see sir." he turned towards Summer. "Summer if you would please."

She walked up to him and cup her hands over his wound. A few moments past and she removed her hands to show that the wound was gone. As if it had never been there. Summer then let her cloak fall apart into Rose petals. Revealing her wolf ears and her tail which swayed behind her.

"So do you want to know how she did that sir." He said with a smug ass grin.

"What's your name captain." Admiral Hood ask with a tone of authority.

"Captain Alexander Crimson of the UNSC RCS Phoenix Rising and last ranking officer of the Crimson Empire sir."

On of the spooks from ONI stood up and Yeld. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Ha and yet I live."

Alice appear at the center of the table flames rising around her and scream "God damnit can't you just stick to the plan."

Alexander srunk under Alice gaze. "sorry."

"Summer please go treat that Marines wounds. Now everyone else's sit down." She turn towards admiral hood and gave a low bow. "Admiral Hood I apologize for my darlings tectless approach." She said in a sickly sweet tone of voice.

"Apology accepted..." He trailed off at the end.

"Alice H.I.H. second in command of the Phoenix Rising sir." She said with a firm salute.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on."

"Certainly sir. We believe we've found something, that can turn the tide for the war in our favor."

"I'll admit that show has picked my interest in what you found."

"What is one of the biggest things the covenant currently have over us. The answer is speed and accuracy. Their slipspace drives are far better than ours."

Alice brought up an image of what look to be a slip space drive.

"What if we have the speed an accuracy advantage. I mean the covenant are good at doing pinpoint attacks but they can't flank or set up an ambush for shit."

"We were sent a data Crystal containing the blueprints, and science behind a far more advanced slipspace drive, along with Miss Summer from a distance Star humanity has never had contact with. There's been a promise of more technology like this. things that could give us an advantage over the covenant."

Admiral Hood lean forward and clasped his hands together.

"Does it work."

"I've checked and rechecked the data with Doctor Halsey it's scientifically sound. I'm currently working on building one for the Phoenix Rising. So we'll know whether it actually works or not soon. But with miss Summer as living proof that it works. I'm extremely optimistic about the outcome of the test."

"I'd like to hear how you found miss Summer and this data Crystal."

"I'll start at the beginning then sir. On August 29, 2552. In the Epsilon Eridani system...we found her adrift in space...The entity know only as Salem... That is how we arrive to the point we're at now."

One of the ONI spooks stood up and said. "Sir this information needs to be classified. We will launch an investigation into this matter. Guards grabbed the specimen."

The fact that The spook referred to Summer as a specimen pissed Alice of to no end. But before she could issue any threats, Alexander beat her to it. "If any of you attempt such things I will not hesitate to rip your balls off and force feed you them."

The men in the room and Summer?? All winced at the mental image.

Admiral Hood stood and look at those before him. "Thank you for bringing this information to us. We will decide what will do at a later date."

Alice look to Alex with a fading hope in her eyes. He simply lower and shook his head. "Alice we have to go with plan B."

"Understood darling." She turned back to face the Admiral. "Admiral Hood sir. The Crimson Empire hereby request you're permission to leave the UNSC."

Admiral Hood sat back in his chair. "What is your reason for doing this."

The ONI spook in fear of loseing a possible asset stood up from his seat. "Under who is authority are you allowed to do this." He had a smirk on his face thinking he would win.

Alexander stood up from the seat he had quietly retrieved. "That would be mine. As a few of you know the Crimson Empire has a very unique government. Being that to get into a position of power you had to prove that your worthy of the position. For example becoming a captain of a ship. You have to get the support of the crew and you have to prove that you had the tactical knowledge to win a fight. People always came up with all sorts of ways to prove that one, but not one of them involved money. It's why the Crimson empire was able to hold off the covenant for two years. Unlike reach which fell in less than a year."

He took a moment to breathe.

"We have a system setup so that the highest ranking officer, is in charge of the safety of the Crimson empire. I Carry the military rank of Captain, and civilian rank of Lord. So I have the authority to do this."

"As for why. I fear for the freedom and safety of the crimson empire and her people. We rather have your permission to leave, but wether we receive it or not we will leave."

He turned towards the spooks and to them said. "We will be taking the problem children with us."

The spook realizing he had lost. "Fine but only if we get access to the technology you find."

"That isn't up for negotiation we're taking them, and we will give you what information we feel like giving you."

Admiral Hood had finish debating the pros and cons. "I'll give you permission on two conditions. You stay align with protecting humanity. And share the slip space technology with the UNSC."

Alice looked towards Alexander who nodded his head, And with a slightly upbeat voice she said.

"You have a Deal then. I'll begin work on completing all the necessary paperwork to finalize all this. In two months time the Crimson empire will leave the UNSC but shall remain allied."

The small group left the conference room heading for a place to rest for the night. For in the morning that had somewhere very important to go.

The end of ch6.

Author's note.

Once again not a big fan of how this chapter turned out, and it took a really long time to write, and I apologize for that.

Once again really excited for the movie Midway.

I also still don't feel real good so it might be a couple days till I can get the next chapter out.

So as usual if you're new to the story follow, favorite and leave a review. Everything helps.

Till next time.

-Sincerely Kokugatsu-


	7. A Speech

AUTHOR'S NOTES. there is now a form for the story. please check it out. continues at the bottom.

"Talking"

Narration

{Thoughts}

CHAPTER 7. A SPEECH.

Location: Earth.

Date: October 10th 2552.

Location: Subsonic transport in route to Crimson imperial refugee camp.

ETA: 3 hours.

The weather had begun to change and slowly it began to rain. Alexander always liked the rain. It calmed and give him time to think.

{Punching out those guards was a bad idea. I mean they were ONI but still there was other ways. I need to apologise to Alice tonight.}

Before he could continue Summer decided to bring up a question, that had been bothering her since the conference.

"You said they held off the covenant for two years. What happened?"

The question hit him hard makeing him think back to that day, but he couldn't ignore it. {She'll find out eventually might as well get it over with.} He thought to himself.

"We were betrayed, For two years everyone fought. We held the covenant at Bay. They simply couldn't break through our defensive line. But see all it takes is beaking one Link in a chain, And it all comes crashing down."

"I don't know much about what happened. But what I do know is ONI stole an experimental warship. A ship that was key in the defense of our world, and so the covenant broke through our line. before We knew it our planet was burning."

"Only five Ships made it off world.

An empire of four billion live's cut down to just a little bit over 200,000. Most of those that survived were civilians."

Alexander sighed and look out the window to hide the tears that began to fall.

"And me I was right in the middle of it."

"I know we don't know each other all that much Alexander. but I'll listen if you want to talk."

"Thanks, You should get some rest it's going to be a long flight."

Having Seen the pain on his face she decided to leave it at that.

_Final approach to Crimson imperial refugee camp_

Alice appeared on the table in front of Summer. {Oh my God her ears twitch like a dog when she asleep. So cute.}

The AI she had been bonded to her voice of reason in these recent years. Spoke up to Alice. {Get your self together. Think about how it would make her feel being compared to a dog.}

{Your right as usual Kalmiya. We should wake them up we are about to arrive.}

"Summer it's time to wake up will be arriving soon."

Alice open the curtains on the windows to let the late afternoon light in. The warm Glow filled the transport, Rowsing Summer from her sleep.

Satisfied with that she turned to her husband who is still asleep.

She vanished off of Summer's table and appeared on his.

Looking at him an idea came to her. Diving back into his neural interface. She decide to play in his head first call/reveille (us army wake up call.)

All Summer See's is Alexander bolting into an upright position and standing at attention, and Alice reappearing on the table laughing.

"Can't believe you still do that after all these years hahaha."

Realizing what had happened, Alexander slumped back down in his seat. "Not funny."

Alice drying away the holographic tears. "Says you."

"Wow" Summer said in shock and awe at the sight before her.

Alexander got up and walked over to her side. "There it is the last of the Crimson empire."

The transport began to slow down giving them time to appreciate the view. Four ships lay sleeping perpendicular to each other in the hot desert sun. (Square)

The largest a Orion-class assault carrier covered in scaffolding. The ship had suffered heavy damage escaping covenant, and was nearing the end of a long retrofit.

The transport begin to circle around, revealing the other ships to be two Halberd-class destroyers and a Star Charter cargo ship.

Alexander called up to the cockpit. "Ash put us down right in the center of town." A 10-acre plot of green grass, where a massive crowd was gather.

"You got it sir."

"Follow me Summer and put your Cloak on."

As they disembark the transport Summer notice, The crowd wasn't being held back they just stood at a distance from the craft. She looked back at Alexander to see him climbing to the top of the transport. {What is he doing?} She followed him up.

Alexander once at the top of the craft, leaned down and gave Summer a hand up.

Taking a deep breath and looking out at the crowd.

"People of the Crimson empire." He brought a close fist to his heart. "we've suffered a great loss, we lost are home, our friends and family."

A hush fell on those gathered below.

"Some of you have given up hope in the Crimson empire, but I ask you did our forefathers give into the demands of an injust government. No they fought for the civilians they swore an oath to protect."

"The 101st Airborne took on the corrupt government that had taken control of America. When their liberty was at stake they fought to protect what was theirs. Those same man and woman would later form the Crimson empire."

"They went on to fight up hill battle after up hill battle. But did they give up? No they keep fight for their freedom! No matter the cost, And so we won't give up. So what if the odds are against us that never stop them, so it shouldn't be able to stop us."

"We are not alone if the covenant exist. why can't there be others out there who are willing to fight with us."

Taking in a deep breath.

"I would like to introduce you to Mrs Summer Rose." Alexander look toward Summer and winked at her. She faded her cloak into rose petals once more. "A wolf faunus of the planet Remanent. She brought with her the key to unknown technologies."

With this the crowd lifted their heads and looked at Summers wolf traits. Hush whispers started throughout the crowd.

"Technology that will help us to win this war, to avenge our fallen to insure a future for our children and their children."

Standing a little straighter and fixing his cap. Alexander rise his voice to a roar.

"So I ask you one last time will you fight with me.

The soldiers in the crowd saluted him and the civilians brought their right hand over there heart.

"I hereby accept your endorsement. As highest ranking member of the Crimson empire with the support of her people and with her army as witness. I hereby take the title of Commander and chief."

A smile graced his face.

"In two months we will leave the UNSC and head for Remanent. I know a few of you will want to stay here on Earth so I will be leaving you the Star Charter Beautiful liar. We will be taking the remaining four ships the assault carrier Attero Dominatus, destroyers Fade to Black, Dying Breed, and The frigate Phoenix Rising."

"Tonight and tomorrow we relax and celebrate. Now get lost and go enjoy your family and friends."

He turned towards Summer as the crowd began to dispersed. "Alright now that, that's over. We're going to see how my daughter's are doing." He started to get down off the transport. Once there he helped Summer get down. And to Ash who was leaning against the craft he said. " We'll walk to the ship go put that thing." He pointed at the craft. "Back where you found it."

Four Seven Niner simply turned and walked into the transport giving Alexander a thumbs up.

"So where are we going?" Summer ask with a slight tilt to her head.

Alexander began walking. "To the Attero Dominatus."

THE END OF CHAPTER 7

AUTHOR'S NOTES.

Please tell me if you spot how are the names of the ships are linked together. ;)

Please leave a review except if you're just going to hate on the story.

If you have any problems with the science or genetics of this story. Do not just say that is not possible or stupid. Please provide credible evidence as to why it's not possible.

For example if it has anything to do with space NASA would be a credible source of information.

I've got a great understanding of genetics and science. mostly because I've got a few friends who are geneticist and rocket scientist.

And Like I have said before I'm a US ARMY brat. I might not know everything about the military but I do understand more then most people do.

My father has taught me quite a lot. I Live under the roof of the Army for the first 15 years of my life, And in that time I made a lot of friends. A drill sergeant, a few private's, an officer, and was on good terms with a sergeant Major.

So in summary.Once again I do not know everything, but I do know more than the average person. If you have documented proof that I have something wrong I will change it. Do not just leave nasty comments on my story.

Oh and before I forget I'm currently working on a large project that's eating up most of my time. (cough cough making money so I can pay for my dogs vet appointments and the money it takes to fill up my truck.) so updates maybe a little slow for a while.

Also once again I am doing this to improve my grammar and spelling. So yeah it's not the highest quality stuff. Do you want high quality stuff go pay $20 for an actual book.

And so with that all out of the way. I hope you have a very nice day and I'll see you next time.

-Sincerely Kokugatsu-


	8. A long Walk A Long Talk

**A****uthor's notes.**Thanks to all the people who have PMed me with helpful words or just leaving kudos. You know who you are.

To; the people who have left negative reviews on my story stop reading it then.

Author's notes continue At the bottom.

**warning this chapter has some feels to it.**

So without further ado.

"Talking"

Narration

{Thoughts}

**chapter 8.** A long walk a long talk

Location: Earth.

Date: October 10th 2552. Sunset.

Location:Crimson imperial refugee camp.

The sun had just begun to fall beneath the horizon, Casting the clouds above in oranges and pinks. They had walked in silence though most of the park.

Summer had been thinking of everything she had experience in the past, to her point of view seventy-two hours. In that time three questions kept coming up. {how long has it been since I left remanent, and who is this man, and why is he so willing to help me.}

She decided to get an answer to at least one of those questions. "Why are you helping me not that not grateful or something. But I would like to know."

"Hmm, I'm not it might sound selfish, but I desperately needed something or someone like you. Now I can get my family somewhere safe far away from the front lines of this war. So if anything I should be thanking you."

Summer look at him with a smile. "Your welcome." She pause for a moment. "Why did you and Alice believe me?"

"Because even though I didn't know it at the time I was looking for you." He tilted his head back and looked up towards the sky. "A few years ago me and Alice were on a mission with doctor Halsey to investigate an artifact. Long story short things went sideways and before I knew it. I was sitting in a pool of blood cradling Alice. I thought she was going to die, and she would have. If it weren't for an ancient construct (AI) who gave his last breath to save Alice. But before he went. He told me we weren't the first humanity, and that there was technology to be reclaimed. All he could give me was a key. He told me I would have to find the door. Thanks to you I've got directions."

He turned his head toward her. "Let me ask you this. Why do you fight? You don't have to answer that now just think about it."

They continued to walk for a bit in silence.

{Why do I fight? I guess when I was a little girl I wanted to protect humanity from the Grimm and be a hero. But that change at some point. I have my answer.} "To make a better word for my daughter's."

"Then we have the same goal Summer." It was at that moment that Alexander received a message from Alice. "Oh that's tonight!" He started walking a little faster. "We're going to have to take a small detour."

"Where are we going now."

"To the arena it's fight night, and one of my daughter's is there."

It wasn't to far and so ten minutes later they arrived.

They walk in to a stadium with a boxing ring in the center roughly 30 feet away. The fighters were still preparing for the match. In on corner stood a big burly man with black hair.

In the other a young woman who stood just an inch short of seven feet. Her short hair a soft gold and her eyes a deep dark hazel brown, her skin a warm white, and was wearing a black body suit.

She reminded Summer of the Spartan II named Jorge, that she had met while walking around on the ship that morning.

"The girl with the blonde hair is my daughter her name is Gwendolyn, and before you ask she's Adopted, there's a long story behind that. she's the biggest reason I hate ONI. She's only thirteen years old."

Summer look at him with absolute disbelief. "Thirteen she looks twenty."

"Watch the fight and I'll tell you the story."

She turned back to the arena. "I'm listening."

The two fighters move in a wish each other a good fight bouncing their gloves off each other. Gwendolyns voice was soft but had a coarseness to it.

"It was eight years ago, a year after my first daughter was born. I was eighteen and being cycled through a intelligence-gathering unit."

Gwen brought her arms up in front of her in a Peek-a-boo style shifting her feet for balance. The man drop into a southpaw stance.

"We investigated everyone covenant, human it didn't matter. Those guys were pros they taught me everything I know about it. But we came across an ONI transmission once, what they were talking about didn't make sense so we started investigating."

The man threw a right jab, which Gwen blocked and lean down to the left to dodge the incoming left cross. she came back up with a left Rising hook.

"The deeper we went the worse it got they had been trying to make a cheaper Spartan we had found their Spartan three program, And that was just the surface."

The man took the hit but held strong, And backed up and took a more defensive stance.

"They also had a project to see if they could make a more dangerous Spartan, A more obedient Spartan, they just wanted a weapon."

Gwen took an more offensive stance with her left foot forward, And threw a jab which hit it's Mark.

"I took a small team and raided the lab they were using. The first thing we found was body bags lots of body bags. We gun down everyone in that place, hundreds of children died and not one of them try to stop it. so we killed them all."

The man kept trying to get in a hit, but every time he would go to punch. Gwen would Dodge it and go for the opening he created.

"As we near the last room I could hear screams of pain. I burst into the room they had begun an augmentation process on a little girl. I couldn't shoot them so I killed them with my combat knife. I made sure each and every one of their deaths would be long and painful."

Gwen took a faint letting him think he had an opening, and when he went for it she had the perfect opportunity to punch him in the gut. He took the hit but was still standing, obviously at the end of his rope.

"I took that little girl to the one person I thought might be able to save her. Doctor Halsey give us two options she could either put the girl out of her misery, or finish what they started. So I walked over to her and ask what she wanted. she said And I quote -If I do it, can I stop it from happening to others.- I said yes and she said yes, and over the next three years she went through gene and muscle therapy."

Gwen just started throwing punch after punch till his defense broke.

"I adopted her that night and raised her with my biological daughter. When I bought her home, Alice my wife of two years at that point ask me what happened, and for the first time since I'd seen Athena born I broke down and cried."

The man finally fell giving victory to Gwendolyn. Who gave the man a hand up, and with his arm on her shoulder she raised a fist in the air, and the crowd went wild cheering and screaming.

With the fight over Summer turned to see a tear roll down Alexander's face. "That sounds awful and yet she still fights."

"Believe me if I had any choice she wouldn't, but I don't she's dedicated to make sure nothing like what happened to her happens to anyone else. Anything More and you'll have to ask her."

Standing up from his seat. "But she's one of the biggest reasons I fight for better world."

He began walking towards the Ring and Summer fallowed him. When they got down there Gwen was signing autographs for a bunch of teenage girls.

"You might want to stand a few feet away from me Summer."

Before she could ask why. Gwendolyn saw Alexander.

"Dad you were here for the fight." She Rush over to him and drop to match his height of six feet two inches to gave him a hug.

Alexander barely being able to speak under the pressure is lungs we're experiencing. "Honey I don't have metal bones."

She quickly released him. "Oops sorry."

"It's fine just remember your strength. I was heading home when you're mother notified me that it was fight night."

"I'll walk back with you then, that was my last fight." She smiled noticing the woman standing next to her father. tilting her head. "Who's she?"

"This is Summer, Summer this is my daughter Gwendolyn."

Gwen reached out of hand. "Nice to meet you Summer."

Summer who had to look up to see eye to eye. return the hand shake offered to her. "The same I've been told quite a bit about you."

Understanding what she meant. "It's fine I grow to embrace it this way I can protect others." She looked back at her father so I guess she's staying with us for the foreseeable future."

Alexander answer her with a simple. "yep."

"We should get tacos for dinner tonight then."

"Hmm, that does sound good tacos it is then. let's go before the shady taco Shack closes."

With that that continue on their way to the Attero Dominatus.

THE END OF CHAPTER 8

**Author's notes.**

Sorry this one's kind of short.

Please leave a review except if you're just going to hate on the story.

If you have any problems with the science or genetics of this story. Do not just say that is not possible or stupid. Please provide credible evidence as to why it's not possible.

For example if it has anything to do with space NASA would be a credible source of information.

in summary, Once again I do not know everything, If you have documented proof that I have something wrong I will change it. Do not just leave nasty comments on my story.

Oh and before I forget I'm currently working on a large project that's eating up most of my time. (cough cough making money so I can pay for my dogs vet appointments and the money it takes to fill up my truck.) so updates maybe a little slow for a while.

Also once again I am doing this to improve my grammar and spelling. So yeah it's not the highest quality stuff. Do you want high quality stuff go pay $20 for an actual book.

And so with that all out of the way. I hope you have a very nice day and I'll see you next time.

-Sincerely Kokugatsu-


	9. A Simple Morning

AUTHOR'S NOTES. Thanks to all the people who have PMed me with helpful words or just leaving kudos. You know who you are.

To; the people who have left negative reviews on my story stop reading it then.

There's a form on my profile for this story.

Author's notes continued At the bottom.

"Talking"

Narration

{Thoughts}

**Chapter** **9.** A simple morning.

Location: Earth.

Date: October 11th 2552. Sunrise

Location: Attero Dominatus Captain's quarters.

Light pored in though the artificial windows. It was bright enough for Gwendolyn to be woken from her sleep. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she rose from her bed, and began to get ready for the day. After making her bed she grabbed the body suit she had set out the night before, and walked across the hall to the shower.

Closing the door she set her suit on the sink, and began to remove her star pattern pajamas. She started with her top reviling her soft white skin and the thin pink scars that traveled the length of her bones. She didn't like them but they were apart of her, and a link to a past she could never ignore.

Having finished getting undressed she stepped in to the shower, and the warm water began flow over her head. She relax and took her time Washing.

Some time later she turned the water off and turned the full body drier on. The hot jet stream force the Remaining water off her hair and skin leaving her as dry as when she stepped in. Stepping out she grabbed her suit and put it on, And after a vanity check she left the bathroom.

Walking in to the kitchen to see her little sister half a sleep, and resting on a stool at the island. Her soft rose gold hair was a mess. She had heard Gwendolyn walk in and the eight year old lifted her head, and looked at her with deep green eyes and a bright smile. Everyone saw Athena as a reflection of one of the Founders. But to Gwendolyn she was just her little sister who she would protect till the end of her time.

"Good morning, do you want something to eat." Gwendolyn said in as smooth of a voice as she could.

"Eggs."

"Did you want just eggs."

"And stuff."

"Alright eggs and stuff. I'm going to put on some music first." Gwendolyn walked over to an old Dusty cabinet fill with records of old Earth preserved music. Running her hands across the covers till she found the one she wanted, it was a mix of some of her favorite songs that her mother had made for her. She pulled it from the shelf and walked over to a record player. She pulled the Platinum disk from its sleeve, and softly set on the player. Turning it on and slowly lowering the needle on the record and it began to play Canto 34 by five finger death punch.

Not something most people started their day with but she was a Spartan, and love the rock and metal instrumentals of old.

{That should start to wake up our guest. I guess I'll make breakfast for everyone then.}

She walked back into the kitchen to see her little sister working on a circuit board. "That better not be from something important." She continued to the stove and got out a pan for the eggs and another for the Bacon.

"That depends on you definition of important."

"TV remote and up."

"Is a high energy lasers above or below that."

Gwendolyn grab the eggs and bacon from the fridge. "Above, what are you working on."

"Dad brought me a broken Spartan Laser to work on, I think I can can fix it though."

"Just." She pause for a moment. "don't put a hole through the ship."

"I won't."

It was at that moment that Summer came stumbling in to the kitchen. "God my Head hurts what happened." As she walked over and sat down on one of the stools.

"You tried to out drink my father, which you failed by the way." Athena reply with a smirk.

Summer look over at Gwendolyn and ask. "How old is she." Visible confused about what the little girl was working on.

"Eight and a half, and before you ask she's the definition of child prodigy. When other kids just started reading books, she was writing her own Short stories."

Athena was beaming at all the praise she was receiving from her sister.

"But she has a habit to break things."

And then she wasn't. "Hey I try to fix them."

Summer started to laugh at the sisters but instantly regretted it, as her headache returned with a vengeance.

Seeing the look of pain on her face Gwendolyn brought Summer something to help get rid of her headache. She handed summer a mug of coffee and a pill. "It help the headache."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, would you like some breakfast."

"Yes please. How did it even start I don't really drink alcohol."

"Hahaha it was obvious. I mean I thought my dad was a light weight, you couldn't talk straight after three shots."

"Now that I think about it where is he." She said looking as if she wanted to murder the aforementioned person.

Gwendolyn lowered her head a bit as she focus on the eggs. "He went to see his father a man I wish was still here, he always seem to have the right words to say about anything." A single tear drop rolled down her face at the thought of her grandfather.

{I'll kill those responsible for his and so many others pointless death's.} She clear her mind of the murderous thoughts.

She grabbed three plates from the cabinet. And cut the eggs in three, each plate receiving three slices of bacon and a piece of toast. She set the plates in front of Athena and Summer.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened."

"It's been five years and just about everyone know what happened. As dad has probably told you, the covenant finally broke through our defensive line. It was a scramble to save as many lives as possible ship after ship were destroyed trying to escape. But as far as we know only five Ships made it off Trinity our home, well what use to be are home. Those ships where able to escape because grandad sacrifice him self to make sure we made it off world. He single Handley held open the corridor.

She pause for a moment as Another tear drop ran down her face. As brief memory of the old capital ship. guardian of Trinity. The fading image of it as they escaped though slipspace. The last words of her grandfather. Make it count.

"And we don't know were grandmother is at, her ship went dark just a few days before the covenant broke the line." Gwendolyn tried not to think about it much but every once in a while, when she would think of the amount of family she had lost it would break her. Her biological mother and father, her adopted grandfather and probably her grandmother, the friends she had made, the ones from the lab, the soldiers she had made friends with who went to protect her home from the covenant that had never returned, And those who died as the covenant glassed her home.

And this broke her, she fell to her knees started crying.

Summer feeling her paternal instincts. got up from her set and walked around, and wrapped her arms around the crying Spartan. "It's alright I've seen that look before just remember, Their only gone if there's no one to Carry's on their stories. They will always live though you."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome." They stayed like that for a while. They finally broke from the embrace and went back to eating breakfast.

After they finish breakfast they began to talk about what they were going to do today. Which Gwendolyn had planned out last night while everyone else was getting drunk. {One of the disadvantages of being a Spartan, even if I could drink I'd never be able to drink enough to get drunk.} She had thought to herself.

THE END OF CHAPTER 9.

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

This one is a little short but it has some important details. That are needed for the next chapter to have the impact I want it to.

I don't got much to say this time, so I guess I'll just repeat what I have said.

Please leave a review except if you're just going to hate on the story.

If you have any problems with the science or genetics of this story. Do not just say that is not possible or stupid. Please provide credible evidence as to why it's not possible.

For example if it has anything to do with space NASA would be a credible source of information.

in summary, Once again I do not know everything, If you have documented proof that I have something wrong I will change it. Do not just leave nasty comments on my story.

Still currently working on a large project that's eating up most of my time. (cough cough making money so I can pay for my dogs vet appointments and the money it takes to fill up my truck.) so updates maybe a little slow for a while.

Also once again I am doing this to improve my grammar and spelling. So yeah it's not the highest quality stuff. Do you want high quality stuff go pay $20 for an actual book.

And so with that all out of the way. I hope you have a very nice day and I'll see you next time.

-Sincerely Kokugatsu-


	10. A fork in the road

**Author's note.**

**"10 chapters, (celebratory noises) yay."**

"I'm in need of a beta reader!"

Thank you George Washington for an actual Review. Now I can see where I was messing up, And yes it did mess me up a little bit.

New and improved with question mark's, exclamation marks, and less grammatical errors!

More at the bottom of the chapter, and so without further ado.

"Talking"

Narration

{Thoughts}

:Finger quotation marks:

**Chapter 10. A fork in the road. **

Location: Earth.

Date: October 11th 2552. Sunrise.

Location: Trinity memorial.

A massive plate of battle scarred titanium ripped from the Attero Dominatus, had been propped up in a large garden on the edge of town. On it was written the family names of those who died on Trinity. Millions of names and in the center was a plaque that simply said. For those who died fighting, for those left behind, we will never forget, and in their name we will fight till the end.

Scattered around the garden were statues dedicated to heroes those that went above and beyond. Like the one dedicated to Lord and General Crimson, Who sacrifice him self to hold open the corridor insuring the Crimson empire would live on.

Kneeling in front of this statue in his new uniform with his hat in his hands, was Alexander. "Hey Dad" A soft smile graced his face. "I know it's been a while since I last visited. But I did it dad. I got the support of the people, and I might have found something. Something that'll help change the tide of this war."

A shadow appeared in the corner of Alexander's eye. From the silence and the silhouette of a 44, Magnum raised to his Head, it could only be a few people. He guess that it was a ONI operative seeing as he had just pissed them off.

Six had been stalking her pray for the past few hours. When he finally came to a stop in a secluded garden, he was alone this would be her best chance to take out her Target. She stepped lightly raising her gun. As she pulled the trigger, there was a flash in the distance, and before the round could leave the gun. It was ripped from her hand by a unknown force. stunning Six.

Alexander laughed a little standing up he reached for the combat knife on his belt. "You do know where you are right, this isn't a place for killing. Enough dead lay here."

Six broke from her stun, grabbed her combat knife, and lunged at Alexander going for a kill. Who deflected her blade with his own. He knew that punching her would end with a broke hand, so he jumped back avoiding her right sweep that was aimed at his head. With her overextended and slightly off weight, switching the knife to his left hand. He lunged forward at her. Using the handle of his knife hit her in the side of her helmet, and swept her right leg, and her momentum did the rest ending with her face down on the ground.

As Her world stop spinning, she heard the sound of armored boots come to a stop. "Move another inch and it'll be your last you're surrounded." A young man's voice yelled at her. She watch as a armored hand pryed her combat knife from her grip. "We're going to pick you up no funny moves. There's a sniper, So if you try anything he doesn't like. He'll put a bullet through that head of yours. Do you understand." Six hoping for a chance to turn the table back play along. "Yes I understand."

Two arms grab her from behind and pulled her up, And then she realized the situation she was in. Around her stood five Spartan III's including the one that had pulled her up, all with guns pointed at her. For a moment the thought that she could be executed for attempted assassination ran through her mind.

One of the Spartans, her gun staying on target, slowly walk over to Alexander, and ask if he was ok. "I'm fine Carolina, thanks to Sebastian. Don't tell him, it would just go to his head."

Two miles away, laying prone on the Fade to Black's bow was Sebastian, with a still smoking custom sniper rifle in his hands. "I'm still the best."

Alexander walk in front of Six. "I'm about to ask you a few things, and I want straight answers. do you understand?"

She figured she had two options death or betray the UNSC. Maybe she could delay her death. "Yes."

"Who do you fight for ONI, the UNSC, or her people?"

Of all the questions he could have asked, she wasn't expecting that. {Who do I fight for? I know who I fight, but why do I fight them? orders have been the reason I fight. but why do I follow them?}

"I don't know."

Alexander sighed. "I expected that. you're a Spartan all you have ever been taught is to follow orders, and that. That makes you weak."

"I'm not weak." She said with a slight growl to her voice.

His left eyebrow rose a little and he looked around a little. "Hmm, you followed an Order that lead to your capture. If you had question you're orders. You might have seen that I knew, that ONI would send someone to take me out."

A smirk graced his face. "That's right I knew, and yet they sent you on a suicide mission, even if you had killed me. You would have been chased to the end of the world. By what's left of the problem children of the Spartan three project. Also know as Bad Company."

He drop the smirk. "Like you, ONI sent them on a suicide mission, and they used my ship to do it. Unlike them I was willing to take a chance." He let the mask fall reviling his anger, and he rose his voice. "I was willing to run a Gambit. The original plan was to take out a covenant refinery by blowing it up from inside. They used them as expendable weapons!"

He took I moment to breathe. "When I learned of the plan they had already dropped. So I Took my ship and the men and women under my command, and decided that I would give them an escape route. I would and will not let ONI send my soldiers on suicide missions. No One Gets Left Behind!"

"So I will give you three choices."

"One. you can go back to ONI and tell them you failed, and they'll probably send you on another mission, or they might Kill you. Either way you'll end up dead."

"Two. you can run, which will end with you being label a trader."

"What's option three." She asked, hoping it didn't end with her dying.

"I tell ONI that I kill you, and we store you away in cryosleep. When we wake you up, you'll serve as a soldier in the crimson empire for four years minimum. We'll be keeping an eye on you, but you'll be free to do what you want otherwise. As long as you don't try to assassinate me again."

"I don't really have a choice if I want to live, but I can't betray the UNSC."

"Well looks like we're going with option four. Carolina if you will please."

Just as six was going to ask what option four was, when one of the Spartan III's pistol whip her Knocking her out.

The young male Spartan step towards his commander. "Honestly sir I thought she would have gone with option three."

"So did I Washington. That's why I only gave her one, two, and three. Caboose please pick up the sleeping lady, and carry her to doctor Lilith."

The Spartan that had pick six up off the ground early reply simply with okay. And pick the :sleeping: Spartan off the ground and began walking to the Attero Dominatus.

"Someone go with him please."

Washington began to fallow Caboose. "Yes sir."

Carolina seeing her commander, go back to kneeling in front of his Father's statue. She walked over and kneeled with him. "Sir if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't."

"she tried to kill you why did you let her live?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," His shoulders drop a little. "and we are going to need as many people as we can get, if we are to win this war." He lifted his to look up at his father's statue. He put his hand on the bronze plate, and read off what it said. "Be prepared for the worse and hope for the best." "That's what my father would always say to me."

"He sounds like he was a smart man."

"He was." Feeling the weight of the subject, Alexander change it. "On another subject how is everyone been doing."

"Good sir, Caboose still has nightmares but there not as frequent. The rest of the team has started to accept Wash as in charge. I think Hazel is finally settling in? It's hard to see what's going on in her head. Owen and his squad are proving indispensable, they been working with the MP's trying to keep people calm."

"Good I'm glad I took the chance on them. because were going to need'em for what's coming. And as for Hazel can you talk to her about Six? Someone is going to have to convince her, and having been in the same position, I think Hazel would be the best choice."

"I'll go see her later today, and see if she is willing to talk with six."

"Go get some food and rest Carolina." Before she could argue with him about it. He cut her off with. "That's an order, besides I not alone here so go take a break."

Not seeing the point in arguing about it she stood up and as she started to walk away, Alexander had one last thing to say. "No One Gets Left behind Carolina."

She turned and give a sharp salute. "Sir No One Gets Left Behind sir!" and then continue on her way, the other two other Spartan's fallow in her wake.

A smile once more graced his face. "This Year as been weird Dad and it's not even over."

**The End of chapter 10.**

**Author's notes. **

Please leave a review except if you're just going to hate on the story.

If you have any problems with the science or genetics of this story. Do not just say that is not possible or stupid. Please provide credible evidence as to why it's not possible.

There is a forum for that on my profile. Do **Not** post in the reviews section please.

I'm sure few of you noticed those names, And yes they're who you think they are. But I've changed their story a little bit. Please tell me if you would like to see more of them. (You're getting more of anyways! ;)

Thank you George Washington. I spent a good bit more time working on this chapter so I hope it's a lot better pls tell me what you think. (Reviews like that are what I want. It lets me know where I'm felling, and how to fix it.)

So until next time, Have a great day.

**-Sincerely Kokugatsu-**


	11. A fun day PART 1

authors notes. Can someone tell me how to make a line break?

Still looking for a beta reader.

"Talking"

Narration

{Thoughts}

:Finger quotation marks:

Chapter 11. A fun day PART 1

Location: Earth.

Date: October 11th 2552. Sunrise

Location: Attero Dominatus, Primary data flow management Computer.

Floating in the ether of the data was Alice who After several hours had finally got back inside the UNSC Network. She only needed to find one ship. The hours tick by slowly as she sifted through the information.

"Hey Kalmiya I found them." The aforementioned AI appeared at her side. Her pinkish red form almost a reflection of her little sister glowed softly.

"You found Cortana?" The AI ask with hope in her voice.

"Yes Cortana and John are alive. The pillar of autumn just re-establish communication with the UNSC. It looks like they be returning here to Earth, Just before we leave."

"Do you think I'll get a chance to say goodbye?"

"I'll try to make it happen but I can't promise anything." {I can't help but feel sorry for her, she adores her little sister but has so rarely got to see her. If I can I'll help her, especially after every she sacrifice to save me.}

"Alice you've got a message from your sisters." She pulls an envelope from the data stream running by her, and hands it to Alice.

"Hmm it seems, North and South have finished figuring out the path summer arrived on, It's not good news." Alice said handing the letter back to Kalmiya.

"That's a long time, we should go tell her."

(((((((((((((((((((Line break))))))))))))))))))))))

Location: Earth.

Date: October 11th 2552.

Time: 9:00am

Location: Attero Dominatus Captain's quarters.

Both Summer and Athena were sitting on the couch, playing some battlefield on City map. Gwendolyn had gone to get a check up, and to retrieve her Armor.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Summer the whined pitifully as another mortar round landed next to her character.

"If you don't move you're gonna die. I'm going to lay down some covering fire, get to that Bunker." Athena reply as she came into the area with an Apache gunship, who's 30mm gun started to bark fire, forcing the enemy team to take cover.

Summer began to mover her character to the bunker. "Why do you get a gunship?"

"Because I got enough points for it." A rocket race towards her, hitting her tail cussing her helicopter to start spinning out of control, so before it could cash into the ground she bailed from it. "Nooooo my gunship, YOU DOGS WILL PAY FOR THAT!" As her character's feet hit the ground she began to run to Summer.

Who had at this point made it to the bunker, and began clearing it with her shotgun. "Shotguns are the best." and right as she finished saying that. Her character got snipe from across-map through one of the bunkers gun slots.

Athena raced in and kneeled down side Summers character began to over dramatically exclaim. "Don't you die on me you still have fight left in you soldier!"

The team medic finally made it to them, and start patching up Summer. "Sorry I'm late, it took bit to get here with all the people shooting at me." A somewhat pacifist voice spoke through the headset.

Athena feeling that Summer was in good hands, grabbed the Barrett 50cal off her back and began to search for the Sniper. "Did you shoot back?"

"No, I'm a pacifist."

"Just tried not to die Doc. Where's our tank, they should been there by now."

Doc had just finish patching Summer's character up. "They got held up something about having to take the long way around."

"That's just great." Athena just barely caught the reflection of her targets scope, as a bullet whizzed past her. she zoom in on her pray, adjusting for bullet drop she put the crosshairs right on him and pulled the trigger. A loud bang resounded throughout the bunker, and a kill maker apeered on the right side of the screen, it was a sniper from a rival company.

"God Athena could you have gone with a bigger gun?" Her long time friend Emily Grey dropped in though a hole in the roof.

"So said the girl who dropped a building on someone."

"Touche. How is it going here." She said as she switch to her submachine guns.

"Well the tank is late, someone took my gunship out of the air, and Summer doesn't know what she's doing."

"Hey."

"Oh and Doc still won't shoot anyone, so not great, could be worse."

Emily turned her character to look at Doc, who was patching up another team mate. "Doc Could you stop acting like a six year old?"

"I'm twelve thank you very much, just because I don't believe in killing doesn't mean I can't help."

Before they could start arguing a loud rumbling could be heard. Athena poke her head out to see an enemy heavy tank approaching their little bunker. "EVERYONE HIT THE DIRT!" She dropped just as an explosion ripped though the air.

"Nooooo I'm dead!" Summer cried out.

"It's not over yet I'm still alive." Athena got her character to stand just as her rival walked into the destroyed bunker.

"Are you still alive Scarlet princess?" The figure clothed in mercenary armor called out.

"So that's how these noobs held out against us. how much did they offer you Tex?"

"Not much the real reward is beating you, it's game over. your out number, out gun, and no one's left to save you."

Seeing a text in the bottom right corner of the screen that simply read, Green light?

{So they finally made it, no more stalling needed then.}

"That's what you think, see while we've been talking my troops are finally in position." She toggled her radio to the all setting. "Green light, you have the green light."

"BOOM!" The enemy team base health started to drop.

"You see brought the majority of your force right to me thinking this was my Speer head, when in reality it was simply a diversion. Hahaha you fell for one of the oldest trick's in the book."

And before Tex could kill Athena the game ended with a final explosion, and another victory for the Scarlet princess.

As everyone was getting off another person join the voice chat.

"Athena could you bring Summer to the bridge?"

"Ok mom will be there in a few minutes."

The end of chapter 11.

Authors notes. I'm going to be honest, I've kind of hit brick wall with this story. I just can't seem to write anything more for the story at the moment. I'm not going to stop the story, but chapter updates will be rare probably about once a month.

There is good news however! I've begin work on project guns and ships. original ideas and everything so I actually be able to make money off of that story. ( Sadly I can't use characters like summer Rose, because I don't own the copyrights to them. I might try to sneak them in there somewhere) ;)

I'll be looking for people interested in helping build the world.

It's an ocean like world with some island. the first book will be in the early days of exploration.

I need is character name's lot's of those. I also need some one to help with beta reading the ideas.

But it would be nice to get some name and species ideas, to work with.


	12. sorry to everyone who has been reading

So it's been awhile since I last updated any of my story's, and I'm sorry.

So what have I been doing? Well I've been working on something that is nothing like what I thought it would be.

Project guns and ships. Now that name has a different meaning.

No longer is it a swashbuckling adventure, but a story about a small group of Freelancers on a adventure in another world, a world of magic and fantasy.

I think gun's is still obvious, but ship's is our kind of ship, the shipping kind of ship!

So I don't know when I'll get a story updated on here, as the majority of my free time is going to Project guns and ships, but I will try to update my story's if I get time or am struck by a hord of plot bunnies.

Once more I am very sorry for the unannounced disappearing act. I'll try to make up for in the next few days I think I might be able to make a chapter for Still worth fighting for broken world.

No promises though I might get slammed again with more work.


End file.
